


Impaciente

by kogilix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chef Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Quarentena, Romance, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogilix/pseuds/kogilix
Summary: “O que você está fazendo?” Kyungsoo apareceu do outro lado do balcão. “Não me diga que você ia comer isso?” O moreno apontou para o pote da especiaria aberto logo a frente do noivo.“Não?” Baekhyun disse, largando a colher no balcão. “Lógico que não.”“Acho que essa quarentena não está te fazendo tão bem assim né?” Kyungsoo perguntou com certo humor na voz.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Impaciente

Baekhyun já tinha olhado em todos os armários pelo menos umas sete vezes, mas não achou absolutamente nada que pudesse comer. Nem um chocolate, nem um leite condensado para poder fazer um brigadeiro, bom, ele ainda tinha açúcar...

A ideia de comer uma pequena colher de açúcar não parecia tão ruim assim. Situações complicadas requerem medidas emergenciais.

Ele já estava com o pote de açúcar em cima do balcão e uma pequena colher de chá.

“O que você está fazendo?” Kyungsoo apareceu do outro lado do balcão. “Não me diga que você ia comer isso?” O moreno apontou para o pote da especiaria aberto logo a frente do noivo.

“Não?” Baekhyun disse, largando a colher no balcão. “Lógico que não.”

Kyungsoo sorriu ao ver as bochechas vermelhas do outro.

“Acho que essa quarentena não está te fazendo tão bem assim né?” Kyungsoo perguntou com certo humor na voz.

Baekhyun ainda estava mantendo um pouco de seriedade e a postura rija ao escutar aquilo deixou seu corpo relaxar.

“Soo~ Não compramos nenhuma porcaria, sabe? Eu só queria comer um chocolate, um bombom, mas não, a gente tem um estoque de barrinhas de aveia.” Baekhyun estava sendo dramático e sabia muito bem disso, mas fazia quase um mês que ele estava preso no apartamento por conta da quarentena e seu corpo estava pedindo para que ele comesse uma pizza, ou alguma coisa industrializada, qualquer que fosse, até um suco de pozinho.

Kyungsoo ainda saia para ajudar nas entregas do restaurante, mas não tinha como pedir para ele ir algum supermercado ou algo do tipo. 

“Nós compramos, mas naquele dia que você e o Sehun ficaram jogando até tarde você comeu todos os salgadinhos.” Kyungsoo disse simples. “E pela primeira vez seu corpo está acostumado a comer minha comida com uma consistência maior que dois dias e você já quer voltar a comer essas coisas industrializadas?”

Baekhyun estava com um bico enorme olhando o noivo dar a volta no balcão.

“Vou entender que minha comida é horrível desse jeito.” O moreno disse sem realmente soar triste ou ofendido. “Quer café?” Perguntou depois de encher uma pequena caneca para si.

“Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Soo.” Baekhyun foi em direção ao outro tomando cuidado para não derrubar o café quente conseguiu o abraça-lo, a diferença de tamanho era mínima quando estavam daquela forma apesar de Kyungsoo sempre parecer um pouco maior graças a academia. “Você é o melhor cozinheiro que eu conheço, e olha que nosso círculo de amigos tem muitos deles.”

Kyungsoo permitiu-se rir com a frase.

“É que é mais forte que eu, quero comer aquelas tortas da padaria daqui de perto, aquelas pizzas congeladas, tomar aqueles refrigerantes que você odeia.”

“Se for assim eu posso comprar para você. Amanhã quando eu estiver voltando do restaurante eu passo em alguma loja de conveniência e compro. Eu também estava querendo comer um sorvete de limão.” Kyungsoo disse com uma das mãos fazendo um carinho nas costas do noivo.

“Você faria isso por mim?”

“Lógico.” Respondeu simples. “Por que eu não faria?”

Baekhyun riu sem realmente responder o outro, depositou um selar rápido nos lábios com gosto de café.

“Meu deus, você é o melhor noivo do mundo sim.”

“Se quiser faz uma lista das coisas que você quer.” Kyungsoo disse já se afastando, provavelmente iria voltar a fazer alguma coisa da parte administrativa do restaurante. “Tenho uma reunião daqui a pouco com o Chanyeol, depois eu faço um pouco de ganache para comermos.”

Baekhyun olhava o noivo voltar para o escritório sorrindo, provavelmente ele estivesse com aquele brilho no olhar típico de todas as vezes que olhava para Kyungsoo.

 _Como ele é maravilhoso_.

Pelo menos agora não teria que se preocupar com sua abstinência de doces, porém, olhou a decoração da sala de estar, colocou a mão no queixo e encarou o modo que os móveis estavam arrumados.

“Acho que podemos mudar isso aqui de novo.” Baekhyun disse em voz alta para si mesmo. “Esse sofá não ficou tão bom ali, nem a TV.”

Logo ele estava trocando os móveis da sala novamente, só naquela semana já tinha trocado três vezes.


End file.
